This invention relates to an improvement in multiple ball trailer hitches. More specifically, to a heavy use type rotating ball hitch specially designed to preform in conjunction with a receiver type hitch and further designed to use standard bolt on ball type connections.
With the large number of different hitch attachments on the market several attempts have been made at designing a hitch capable of attachment to different ball sizes and even pintle hooks. However, the disadvantages of many of these attempts has been well documented.
A Multiple Rear Bumper Hitch Apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat No. 5,106,114 to Haupt. It has been noted in Haupt that other hitch's in this field exist and have had difficulties, such as U.S. Pat No. 2,911,233 to Riddle and U.S. Pat No. 4,456,279 to Dirck. Haupt Notes that the disadvantages of Riddle have been found to be "many weak points in the construction, such as at the juncture between the upstanding sleeve and the brackets securing the device to a vehicle, and the relatively great loads or stresses placed on a hitch of this type causes a failure of the device at these weak points . . . " Haupt further notes that, "Likewise Dirck has disadvantages including its inability to accommodate more than two hitch balls at a time due to the small plate diameter." Haupt and Dirck also have an inherent disadvantages in that they use two plates on top on one another and thus when using ball type hitches the balls must be welded on to the top plate and can not be of the standard type bolt on ball connected with a nut on the bottom of the plate. This type of hitch further restricts the use of a standard pin type hitch connection. Haupt has solved the problem of more than two connections by making a bigger plate or platform for the various hitch attachments. However, a larger plate can be unsightly and cumbersome in certain applications as well as limiting the hitches usefulness when used in conjunction with today's popular heavy duty receiver type hitch. A still further problem with both Dirck and Haupt is that the plates are bolted through the center and thus when a large load is placed upon the hitch there is a tendency for the hitch to torque about the center bolt.